Escándalo público
by smile.in.love
Summary: Las noticias vuelan por la ciudad de Londres. Unas son verdad y otras pueden llegar a serlo.
**ESCÁNDALO PÚBLICO**

Dedicado a Momo, que se lo debía, y a Thais, que sé que le gusta.

 _Warning: Holmescest_

:-:-:-:-:

—¿Mantiene usted una relación con su hermano?

—¿Han realizado el acto sexual?

—¿Se quieren?

—Pues claro.

—No hará más declaraciones.

—Pero esperen, ¿se aman?

Mycroft entró en la parte de atrás del coche con los cristales blindados que le esperaba en la puerta de su casa. Los periodistas habían dado con ella, pensó Mycroft, por alguna persona interesada desde dentro. Se iría de allí y cambiaría de personal.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse por siempre en el Club Diógenes. Necesitaba un lugar donde le dejaran tranquilo hasta que los rumores pasaran. Sólo había una cosa que Mycroft soportara menos que una dieta y eso era la mentira. Él no tenía ese tipo de relación con su hermano. Ni siquiera tenía una relación propiamente dicha con él.

Pues bien, además de su dilema moral, tenía que encontrar alojamiento temporal hasta que el asunto se olvidara.

—Donde siempre —señaló al chófer—. Y allí fue.

...

 _¡Ding dong! ¡Ding dong!_

—Quién será a estas horas —farfullaba John poniéndose las zapatillas.

 _¡Ding dong! ¡Ding dong!_

—¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! Maldita sea —John llegó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, brincando del susto—. Qué haces tú aquí —masticó las palabras.

—Vengo a ver a mi hermano —contestó Mycroft golpeando el suelo con el paraguas—. Déjame entrar.

—¿Tú no estabas en la televisión hace un rato? —Mycroft le dio un empujón y comenzó a subir las escaleras antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Estaba harto del día y quería ver a su hermano de una vez.

No le hizo falta tocar a la puerta.

—¿No estabas en la televisión?

—¿Desde cuándo veis la televisión en familia? —reprochó frustrado Mycroft.

—Vamos, hermano, no te ofusques.

Mycroft obvió el comentario de su hermano y se sentó frente a él en el sillón de John, que fue directamente a la cocina a beberse un té para poder soportar a los dos hermanos juntos.

No hacían ningún ruido, sólo se miraban fijamente con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en los reposabrazos. Si se prestaba la suficiente atención, en cambio, podía escucharse el pasar del tiempo y los reproches estancados.

Ninguno parecía tener intención de hablar o eso creía John mientras observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, oculto tras la pared. Realmente, se esperaba cualquier cosa de esos dos.

—Entonces no estabas en la televisión.

—Que sí estaba en la televisión, por el amor de Dios, Sherlock, deja de decirlo.

Sherlock aguantaba la risa con su pose de hombre sabio y Mycroft movía su paraguas arriba y abajo a modo de péndulo. John agudizaba los sentidos en la distancia esperando un mal gesto, una palabra más alta que otra, algún gesto que los identificara como humanos... Cosas así. Hasta que Mycroft le dio el placer levantándose de golpe apoyado en el paraguas y tomando el camino más corto hasta la puerta, pasando por al lado de su hermano.

Éste, ni corto ni perezoso, levantó la mano a la altura de la entrepierna y, voluntario o no, ahí la dejó. John quedó tan alucinado que estaba por llamar a un programa del corazón para ganarse algo.

Entonces Mycroft, que se había quedado como el hombre de hielo que decían que era, colocó su mano sobre la de Sherlock y presionó, contestando a la sonrisa picarona de su hermano.

—Toca, toca.

La expresión de John era, cómo decirlo, ¿el icono de Whatsapp que tiene cada de miedo? Pues parecido. Después pasó a indignación y se fue dando un portazo.

—¿Se lo dirá a los periódicos? —se agitó Mycroft.

—No, hermano. John sólo quiere esto —Sherlock me llevó la mano a su pecho.

—¿Tu pene no está más abajo?

—Sí, bueno. Eso también.

Mientras tanto, en la calle, deambulando bajo las farolas y sorteando paraguas que no hacían más que recordarle a ese Holmes, John se martirizaba empapado sin ayuda de nadie.

—Por qué no lo habré hecho yo antes...

Lo que John no sabía es que siempre hay tiempo para un segundo intento. _Mejor tarde que nunca_ , o eso decía el abuelo Watson.

Las noticias sobre la vida íntima de Mycroft se fueron desvaneciendo con el paso de los días. Al final, los rumores falsos dieron paso a la realidad de una cama de 1,50 cm con dos Holmes en ella.

Por el bien de John o, mejor dicho, porque Sherlock quiso, los actos íntimos se hacían exclusivamente en la mansión de Mycroft con su nuevo personal.

John no intentó nada con Sherlock. No encontró el valor o algo peor, y siguió con su vida de flor en flor. Después de todo, eso ya era decisión de John, no de los hermanos Holmes.


End file.
